


good boy

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuckbuddies, Johnny is only mentioned - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong has a praise kink and Jaehyun takes advantage of it.





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt given to me, should have been bottom!Jaehyun but I'm more comfortable writing bottom!Taeyong. KJDJJSKS. 
> 
>  

It's five minutes before the morning class starts. Students start filling the room, too scared to be caught by Mrs. Seo. For the mean time, Taeyong organizes his notes on his desk, pen ready in hand. He doesn't know what Mrs. Seo has in store for today, the wrinkly old woman is a little obsessed with calling for a graded recitation all of a sudden but they already did it yesterday. She didn't tell them to study for a possible new lesson but Taeyong, being the studious boy that he is, spent the night before burying his face in the textbook. He pretends that the dark circles under his eyes are illusions.  
  
The bell rings and he sits properly, legs close and back straight. He adjusts the glasses perched on his nose and he hears someone make a comment about how he's such a nerd. It's possibly Johnny, that foreign hoe.  
  
Taeyong doesn't mind him, because who in their right mind would actually take Johnny seriously? That 6 feet tall, no good man, with unsure future ahead of him finds joy in making people miserable. Sometimes, Taeyong can't believe he's already in college, - junior year, because the people are still....high school-minded. If there's a word like that.  
  
Mrs. Seo steps in and it becomes quiet in an instant. Taeyong sighs in relief. She tells them to open the book on a certain page and complete the exercise which is to be passed five minutes before dismissal. They have approximately 50 minutes to do it.  
  
Ten minutes in, Taeyong's scanning a paragraph because he can't seem to remember the answer on a question when the door bursts open and slams against the wall, startling everybody. Mrs. Seo has a hand on her chest and she's breathing heavily, possibly from being shocked. She then glares at the late student.  
  
"You will only get half of the score in this exercise, Mr. Jung. That is if you even perfect it. I doubt that. Start now."  
  
The student who just arrived, Jaehyun, rolls his eyes and makes his way to his seat, right next to a frowning Taeyong.  
  
Taeyong hates being late. He's as punctual as punctual can get. He prefers to arrive an hour early than be late even just for a minute or two. He doesn't even set an alarm anymore because his body's already used to it. Trustworthy body clock.  
  
Jaehyun is a freshman. There are only a few upperclass men in Mrs. Seo's class because it's a minor subject. Although it's minor, it's highly required to be taken, just like in any other colleges. Miss a class, or be late three times and you're out.  
  
So it isn't a surprise that he hates Jaehyun, not particularly the boy, but his bad habit. Jaehyun is always like that, late and never bothers to give an excuse slip. He's an easy-go-lucky guy, like Johnny, except that Jaehyun isn't really an asshole.

Taeyong knows.  
  
So how hard is it to be on time?  
  
"Hey. Give me a hand?"  
  
Taeyong tries not to look at the source of that voice. He doesn't want to get caught chatting.  
  
"Hyung. Help me." There's that soft, pleading voice and Taeyong really doesn't want to fall for it but there's a finger poking at his sides, and he's ticklish, so he glares at the person next to him and mouths, "what is it?".  
  
Jaehyun gestures for his paper. Ah, he wants to copy Taeyong's answers.  
  
Taeyong glances at Mrs. Seo and sees the woman writing down before he sighs and adjusts his paper, enough for Jaehyun to see the answers.  
  
The other boy starts to write, subtly glancing to avoid getting caught. Taeyong finishes the exercise and waits for Jaehyun to finish as well.  
  
The students are handing in their papers, going out straight after while Taeyong's still fixing his bag when he feels a hot breath ghost over his ear.  
  
"Thank you, hyung. You're so good for me."  
  
He freezes up and Jaehyun smirks, pats Taeyong's shoulder and makes sure his hand lingers for a little longer before he goes.

Taeyong feels his hands shake lightly and he closes his bag, hands in the paper and runs out of the room to hide in the nearest toilet. He's shaking, breath coming out in small puffs and he can feel himself sweat. There's a nagging feeling in his stomach and he knows it's not anxiety, it just warms him up from the inside and he feels nervous, a good kind of nervous.  
  
"Fuck." Taeyong curses Jaehyun for making him feel this way. Now he has to be quick or someone will come in and hear him beating his dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was when the new academic year started. Taeyong and Jaehyun were partnered up for a project. Since Taeyong didn't really want to go out on a Saturday, he asked the other instead to come over. Jaehyun was late, of course. They decided to just do the project in Taeyong's room so they wouldn't be a bother to the older boy's roommate.  
  
For the majority of the time, Jaehyun did what he could do and contributed whatever he knew about world history. Taeyong didn't mind, he was used to doing all the work by himself.  
  
"Ah, hyung. You're really good at this. Aren't you such a perfect student..."  
  
Jaehyun didn't know. Taeyong couldn't really blame him. Jaehyun examined their project and continued to compliment it, praised his partner for being so responsible, so neat and organized, and Taeyong wanted to curl up on the floor because he was so hard, and Jaehyun has such a deep, nice voice.  
  
"Can you please shut up?"  
  
He didn't mean to raise his voice and glare at the other but it was just so difficult for him, he was so hard and Jaehyun couldn't understand so he scooted closer and touched Taeyong, asking him if he was okay.  
  
Taeyong tried to hide it, tried to divert Jaehyun's attention but the little shit caught up easily. His eyes were on Taeyong's crotch. Taeyong could see the gears running in Jaehyun's head and he was about to run to the bathroom to at least splash water on his face when the younger smirked and leaned in again.  
  
"Hyung, you like it when I tell you how good you are?"  
  
Taeyong gulped. Jaehyun reached for the other's hair and ran his fingers through the soft strands before cupping Taeyong's nape.  
  
"You're full of suprises, no? Hyung, let me help you with that."  
  
Needless to say, they bonded (quite intimately) and it became a habit, when it's necessary. They've become really close because of Taeyong's praise kink. Jaehyun is the only one who knows. He promised he would keep it a secret, that he would keep Taeyong a secret. Nobody knows about their odd relationship. Taeyong can't even call it friends with benefits because they aren't even friends. He doesn't know what they are. Jaehyun comes to him sometimes and whispers sweet nothings and he gets Taeyong in his bed. Taeyong doesn't care - he has needs too and Jaehyun is willing to help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to do that." They were in Taeyong's room, on Taeyong's bed and there's a movie playing on the television. Jaehyun's next to him, eyes glued on his phone.  
  
"What are we talking about, hyung?"  
  
"What you pulled this morning. I could've... I could've messed up. Good thing the room was almost empty and Mrs. Seo wasn't looking anywhere else."  
  
Jaehyun puts his phone away and looks at Taeyong. "But you didn't mess up, did you? I won't do it again, I promise. Don't get mad at me." He leans in and drops a kiss on Taeyong's shoulder, trying to ease the other's tension.  
  
"They could've known. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. Stay away from me." Taeyong hugs his legs and props his chin on his knees. Jaehyun sighs.  
  
"Hyung, relax. No one will know, I'll be careful next time."  
  
"There's no next time." Taeyong mumbles and he feels the glare sent on his way.  
  
"What are you saying? No next time? Hyung, are you... do you want to stop now?"  
  
He's not looking but he knows Jaehyun has his brows furrowed, lips turned pressed into a firm line.  
  
"This is stupid, Jaehyun. We're just fooling around. Y-you're starting to distract me. You can just look for someone to be your fuck buddy or something."  
  
"You're not a fuck buddy."  
  
Taeyong turns his head and glares at the younger.

"Then what? We're not friends, we fuck occasionally. What do you call that?"  
  
Jaehyun stares at him and doesn't reply for what seems like ages. Taeyong turns his gaze away and balls up his hands.  
  
"I think you should go."  
  
Jaehyun doesn't move. Taeyong can feel the other burning holes on the side of his head and it makes him feel scared, anxious, sad all at the same time. He doesn't know what the other is thinking, what goes on in his head because Jaehyun's always been like that. They never talk about themselves anyway. They never went past the sexual relationship.  
  
Taeyong yelps when he was pushed down. Jaehyun forcefully parts Taeyong's legs and situates himself in between.  
  
"Jaehyun. What are you doing?"  
  
"Convincing you that we aren't just fuck buddies."  
  
Taeyong doesn't get the chance to reply because Jaehyun's lips are on his, kissing him like he was starved. It was messy, Jaehyun's sucking in his lip and nibbling on it until it's swelling. He really wants to fight back, to push the younger boy away but he can't deny the fact that he's been missing Jaehyun, missing his kisses, his touches, everything.  
  
Taeyong's lungs begin to burn. The lack of oxygen is making him dizzy and Jaehyun must have felt the same because suddenly his lips are gone from Taeyong's equally bruised ones. Taeyong breathes deeply, trying to get air as much as he can and he fails to register the other yanking his shirt over his head, the cold air hitting Taeyong's skin like prickly ice.  
  
Jaehyun is the same, shirtless and his lips are back on Taeyong's in no time, deeply kissing him. His tongue curls deliciously around Taeyong's, coaxing a moan from the other and Taeyong finds himself rolling his hips to find friction because he's getting hard already and Jaehyun has to give him what he needs.  
  
Jaehyun trails kisses down the slender neck, sucking on various spots and leaves a blooming mark just below Taeyong's ear. It's the older's weak point and Jaehyun finds himself smirking in triumph when Taeyong whimpers and grinds up to him.  
  
"Hyung, can we...?" Jaehyun looks down on the mess he made. Taeyong is already wrecked and he hasn't even started yet.  
  
"You never asked before." Taeyong licks his lips and pushes himself up to kiss Jaehyun, hands fumbling on the other's pants. Jaehyun grants it and removes the rest of his clothes, Taeyong's joining the fabrics on the floor as well.  
  
They kiss again, they kiss some more and Taeyong whines softly when Jaehyun pulls away and gets off the bed, standing stark naked, dick standing hard and heavy as he looks for the bottle of lube. He comes back soon and turns Taeyong on his stomach.  
  
"Face down, ass up." There's that voice Jaehyun uses when he feels like being dominant. Taeyong whimpers and positions himself according to what Jaehyun wants. It's embarrassing, to say the least, yet he's there waiting for Jaehyun to do something, anything because he's so hard, he's leaking and his asshole is fluttering around thin air.  
  
"You're so pretty like this, hyung. All whiny and needy for me." Jaehyun strikes a cheek with his palm and Taeyong moans, loud and clear. He can already feel a drool pooling on the pillow.  
  
"What. You like that? You fucking slut." Jaehyun mockingly chuckles and strikes another blow on Taeyong's ass, on the other cheek and caresses the skin after.  
  
"Jaehyun, please." Taeyong grips the sheets and turns his head, trying to see the other. He wiggles his ass as a tease, and that seems to work because Jaehyun hisses and uncaps the bottle, coating his fingers well.  
  
The first finger doesn't make him feel good right away. It's not enough, and Jaehyun is moving it too slow for Taeyong's liking so he begs for another finger that Jaehyun gives right away, and this time the younger is fingering him just the way he likes it, hard and fast, and he's already sobbing because Jaehyun purposely jabs on his spot.  
  
"That's right, hyung. Moan for me. Does it feel good? Are my fingers not enough? What do you want. Tell me." 

Taeyong mewls, pushing back as he fucks himself on Jaehyun's fingers. It's not enough, _god_ , it will never be enough.  
  
"I need your cock, please. Jaehyun, fuck me with your fat cock, oh god."  
  
It feels so empty when Jaehyun withdraws his fingers, Taeyong's asshole clenching around nothing. He feels a swipe of tongue on his ass crack and his toes curl, his moans filling the room once again as Jaehyun licks around his hole before plunging his tongue in, licking his walls. Taeyong screams in pleasure, Jaehyun has never done this before and it feels so new, so fucking good so he begs for more, more of Jaehyun's tongue and Jaehyun gives it, fucking Taeyong with his tongue, sucking his asshole, anything that will make Taeyong feel good.  
  
"C-close, Jae. I'm close." Taeyong wants to fist his cock but he doesn't do it because he knows Jaehyun will get mad. The other doesn't like it when he touches himself.  
  
Taeyong cries out when Jaehyun pulls away just when he's about to release. It hurts so bad, his orgasm being denied. He hears some rustling and he doesn't bother to check whatever Jaehyun's doing until he loses his sight.  
  
Jaehyun wraps a bandana around Taeyong's head as a blindfold. Taeyong shudders, feeling alert all of a sudden. He feels scared, because this is new, yet he feels excitement bubbling in his stomach as he anticipates Jaehyun's next actions.  
  
"Don't be scared, hyung. I won't hurt you." Jaehyun kisses Taeyong's ear to assure him and one thing Taeyong surely knows about the other is when he says he won't hurt him. Jaehyun never hurts him unless Taeyong asks for it.  
  
Jaehyun gets off the bed and stands next to it. He guides Taeyong to face his direction and tells him he's doing well. It's starting, Taeyong realizes.  
  
Taeyong opens his mouth at the first slap of Jaehyun's dick on his lips.  
  
"Suck. I want you to suck it good, hyung. Then I'll give you what you deserve."  
  
Taeyong moans softly and licks shyly around the glistening tip. He hears Jaehyun inhale sharply and takes it as a good sign before he wraps his lips around the tip, sucking gently. It doesn't take him long to relax his jaw and take the cock in his mouth deeper, bobbing his head in a pace he knows Jaehyun likes.  
  
"Ugh, fuck. Yeah, suck it more, hyung. You're doing great, you're making me feel so good." Taeyong feels his cock twitch and he moans, sendind vibrations to Jaehyun's dick and he prides himself for the sounds he gets from Jaehyun.  
  
He sucks harder, shamelessly hungry for a cock in his mouth and he lets Jaehyun thrust and fuck his face gently.  
  
The cock in his mouth twitches and Jaehyun growls, asking him to stop. Taeyong releases it with a lewd sound and he whines, already feeling empty without anything in either of his holes.  
  
Taeyong's back hits the mattress once again and Jaehyun is back between his legs, cock nudging his opening. He really wants to take the blindfold off, to watch Jaehyun, because Jaehyun makes the sexiest faces during sex and whenever Taeyong watches him, he feels his heart swell, his chest hurts and he doesn't really know why, he's just glad that he's the one making Jaehyun feel everything.  
  
His mouth hangs open as Jaehyun finally slides inside of him. It's so good, always so good, even after so many times he's had Jaehyun inside.  
  
Jaehyun leans over him and braces his arms on either side of Taeyong's head before he starts to really fuck into the older. There's no warning, Taeyong feels every snap of Jaehyun's hips and his cock punches straight to his spot. Jaehyun knows Taeyong's body so well, he knows where to touch, where to kiss, where to angle his hips to make Taeyong scream.

Taeyong pulls up his legs and presses them to his chest, allowing Jaehyun to slide deeper into him. The drag of Jaehyun's cock against his walls is _so good, so delicious_ he can almost taste it. He can't see anything and it heightens his senses, makes everything feel so much better. His body is burning and Jaehyun groans, whispers praises into his ear and Taeyong feels tears brimming in his eyes. He feels so _fucking_ good, so pleasured, it's like drinking a glass of aphrodisiac, the ecstasy crawling up his skin. It sounds lame but Jaehyun is a drug he will take every now and then, his high that he won't ever let go. He doesn't really want to let go.  
  
"Pretty. So pretty for me. Taeyong hyung..." Jaehyun presses his lips against Taeyong's pulse point. He must feel the other's rapid heartbeat.  
  
"Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun..." Taeyong knows he's already crying, the bandana having patches of wetness from his tears. He wraps his legs around Jaehyun's waist instead and hugs him, nails scratching down the other's broad back.  
  
"Mm, shit. H-hyung. Are you close?" Jaehyun speeds up, gripping Taeyong's waist and pinning him down. Taeyong can only nod because he doesn't trust himself to speak right now, he knows he can't form a coherent sentence while Jaehyun's fucking eagerly into him.  
  
Jaehyun grunts, feeling himself near his peak. He removes the makeshift blindfold with his teeth and stares back into Taeyong's wet eyes that are still releasing droplets of tears.  
  
Taeyong is so beautiful, Jaehyun thinks. From the first time he set his eyes on the pink haired boy, he already knows his heart will be taken away. And he hopes Taeyong won't give it back.  
  
Taeyong is so beautiful and Jaehyun always fails to tell him out of the bedroom. Taeyong takes his breath away even without kissing, Taeyong makes him feel like there's nothing better than this, than having Taeyong in his arms, submissive and needy. When Taeyong speaks to him, he only sees the other. When Taeyong smiles at him, Jaehyun thinks it's prettier than the art pieces hanging in museums. When Taeyong laughs, it's more angelic than the harp playing in the skies, and when Taeyong looks at him, Jaehyun wishes it's only him that Taeyong sees.  
  
"Come. Come for me, hyung. You've been such a good boy."  
  
And Taeyong does. He shoots thick spurts of white staining Jaehyun's skin. Some lands on his own stomach.  
  
Jaehyun continues to thrust albeit erratically even as Taeyong painfully clenches around him. The other is squirming in sensitivity, calling Jaehyun's name and caressing his skin.  
  
"Jaehyunie..."  
  
His hips stutter, cock buried deep inside the older as he spills his load, filling Taeyong up. The moans ripping past his throat are deep, wanton with a mixture of Taeyong's name. Jaehyun can feel his arms shake so he finally pulls out when he's rode out his high and settles beside the pink haired boy.  
  
No one dares to speak for a short while. Jaehyun forces himself out of bed and retrieves a wet towel from the bathroom to clean himself and Taeyong. There's a pretty shade of red on Taeyong's cheeks as Jaehyun wipes the cum dripping out of his ass and Jaehyun chuckles. Taeyong will always be shy after sex.  
  
"Don't push me away."  
  
Taeyong hugs a pillow to cover himself. He looks at Jaehyun and recalls the things they did, nothing sexual, and maybe he doesn't need to end this. Maybe he needs Jaehyun in more ways than this.  
  
"We can...we can go on a date. If that's what you want."  
  
"Is that what you want, Taeyong?"  
  
Jaehyun cups his cheek and kisses his lips briefly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we'll go on a date. As soon as possible."  
  
Jaehyun is smiling, his dimpled smile and Taeyong thinks he's perfect, they're perfect.  
  
"Though if you're late, I'll go and change my number and you won't see me ever again."  
  
Jaehyun gathers Taeyong in his arms and drops a kiss to his hair.  
  
"But I always _come_ on time, don't I?"  
  
Jaehyun attends class the next day with a hand print on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
